leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mom (Alola)
Mom (Japanese: おかあさん mother) is the mother of the player in and . In the games In Sun and Moon, the player moves to Hau'oli City from the Kanto region with their mother and their pet . She is welcomed to the island by Professor Kukui when he first visits. When the player returns home with their chosen starter, she welcomes the new Pokémon into their home. The family's pet Meowth is extremely fond of her, generally never leaving her side and even sleeping on her bed with her. She attends the festival to give praise with the player and watches their ceremonial battle with Hau. She later takes part in the celebration of the player becoming the first in Alola, and battles Kukui in his Masked Royal guise and his with her Meowth. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, she is revealed to have a husband who remained behind in Kanto and the two keep in contact by sending each other letters. After the player becomes the Champion, an event instigated by talking to Meowth reveals that the player's mother had been an infamous Meowth Trainer known as the "Scratch Cat Girl" (Japanese: ばけねこむすめ Girl) during her younger days in Kanto, and even in the present day is ruthless in battle. Pokémon Quotes Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version ; :"We'd better head on over to City Hall to let them know your new address here in Alola!" ; City Hall :"Alola, ! Did you know that when you greet someone in the Alola region, you say "Alola"?" :"Alola! We just moved here to this address." :"Sure, thank you very much." :"I guess we should just relax and wait here." *After Hau arrives :"Hau, take good care of Sun to me!" :"Yes, I am. Alola!" :"Hey, it's fine if you wanna just wait around here, but how about you go explore the town a bit?" :"Have fun!" Pokémon Sun and Moon ; *Intro :"! Come help me with these boxes!" *After the intro :"Ahhh! Can't you just feel that warmth /Could anything be more soothing? The first day /evening spent under Alola's sun /calm moon ! It's so warm and bright here! /I feel like I could stay out here all night. " :"But that's enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!" :"Meowth? Go get for me, would you?" :"You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now!" :"So, … are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?" :*' / ' : ''"That's right! I want to hurry up and meet some, too!" :*' / ' : "Oh, you! Someday you're going to learn to have a little wonder in your life!" :"We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokémon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?" :"Was that the doorbell? That's got to be Professor Kukui. Why don't you let him in, ?" *If talked to again :"Was that the doorbell? That's got to be Professor Kukui. Why don't you let him in, ?" *After Kukui enters the player's house :"Professor Kukui! Yes, we just arrived yesterday." :"Of course. I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know! I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!" :"They'll simply give my / a Pokémon? Then those kahunas really are worth meeting!" :"Hurry and get ready, ! Your Bag and hat and things are still in the boxes in your room, I think. And didn't you leave your copy of Adventure Rules on your desk in there, too?" *If talked to again or attempting to leave the house without getting dressed :"Hurry and get ready, ! Your Bag and hat and things are still in the boxes in your room, I think. And didn't you leave your copy of Adventure Rules on your desk in there, too?" *After getting dressed :"You look ready for anything, now. Have a good time out there!" :"I'll be sure to have everything cleaned up and put away by the time you come back with your new Pokémon!" *If talked to after Kukui leaves the house :"It'll be so nice to have another Pokémon around the house! Hurry back, !" Artwork Models Category:Female characters Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters zh:妈妈（阿罗拉）